Problem: How many numbers are in the list $ 4, 6, 8, \ldots, 128, 130 ?$
Explanation: Dividing each member of the list by 2, we get $2,3,4,\ldots,64,65$, and then subtracting 1, we get $1,2,3,\ldots,63,64$, so there are $\boxed{64}$ numbers.